Pandemi
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Songoku-san memang kuat, tidak ada yang meragukan itu. Tetapi sekuat apapun dia, dia tetaplah manusia biasa. For Infantrum Missing Scene Challenge.


A/N: Fanfic ini dibuat untuk Infantrum Missing Scene Challenge. Oya, di sini saya memakai nama original dari komik (I HATE ENGLISH NAME!). Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Toriyama Akira-sensei

**Timeline: **Pada masa depan Trunks yang sebenarnya, sebelum ia kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubah sejarah.

**Pandemi**

#

#

Rumah sakit kecil di luar kota Barat, lima hari setelah kenekatanku menyerang manusia buatan.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, segeralah pergi ke masa lalu," kata Ibu. "Mula-mula tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, untuk memberikan obat ke ayahnya Songohan. Semuanya dimulai dari situ. Kalau saja dia tak meninggal karena sakit jantung waktu itu, aku rasa keadaan dunia tak jadi seperti sekarang."

"Sekuat itukah dia?" tanyaku.

"Memang sih dia kuat…" pandangan Ibu menerawang. "Tapi yang paling berkesan bagiku adalah dia selalu dapat membuatku tenang di saat-saat genting."

Aku sering membayangkan, sebenarnya sekuat apakah Songoku-san yang sering diceritakan Ibu itu. Dan tiga tahun yang lalu pun, wajah Kak Gohan selalu bersinar penuh kebanggaan setiap kali ia bercerita tentang ayahnya.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan Songoku-san. Dia seperti bukan manusia. Dia sudah seperti dewa! Apalagi Ibu pernah bercerita bahwa Songoku-san pernah berlatih di alam dewa selama tiga tahun sebelum usianya menginjak lima belas. Apakah yang seperti itu masih bisa disebut manusia?

"Ibu, ceritakan lagi tentang Songoku-san," pintaku.

"Kau selalu minta diceritakan tentang dia!"

"Tapi Ibu sendiri yang bilang, kisah tentang Songoku-san takkan pernah habis."

Ibu tersenyum dengan gayanya yang khas. Ia menutup buku di pangkuannya, lalu matanya menerawang lagi.

"Kalau di rumah sakit seperti sekarang, aku sering teringat ketika kami semua menangisi kematian Goku," ujarnya. "Rasanya seperti baru kemarin…"

.

.

.

Rumah sakit di Timur, dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Di ranjang itu, Songoku berbaring. Dia tampak kepayahan, sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya. Di sekelilingnya, teman-temannya—yang memakai pakaian pelindung khusus antivirus—mengelilingi. Chichi di sebelah kanan ranjang Goku, air matanya tak habis-habis mengalir. Burma memeluk Chichi, sambil menangis pula. Di sebelah kedua wanita itu, berdiri Songohan kecil yang ekspresi wajahnya penuh kesedihan.

Sementara itu di sisi ranjang yang lain, berdiri Ten Shin Han, Yamucha, dan Kuririn. Chaoz melayang seperti biasa di sebelah Ten Shin Han. Mereka semua tampak prihatin dan berduka, bahkan Yamucha terlihat sudah nyaris menangis.

Di ujung ranjang berdiri Pikkoro—tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Sedangkan di dekat pintu, Bezita menyendiri dengan lengan terlipat. Tidak menatap Goku sama sekali.

"Aku rasa… waktuku hampir tiba…" suara Goku tersendat, napasnya tersengal. Chichi semakin histeris, air mata Burma menderas.

Goku menatap teman-temannya di sebelah kiri.

"Ten Shin Han, kau pasti akan menjadi lebih hebat. Kau juga, Chaoz. Kalian berdua telah banyak membantuku saat melawan Raja Iblis Pikkoro. Terima kasih."

Ten Shin Han memaksakan sebuah senyum, sementara Chaoz sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sudah tidak akan terkejar lagi oleh kami, Songoku."

Goku susah payah nyengir.

"Aku sudah akan mati… kau pasti bisa melampauiku," dia masih saja bisa berkata begitu dalam situasi sekarat. Berikutnya ia menoleh pada Yamucha.

"Kau lawan kuat pertamaku… Yamucha si Serigala Padang Pasir. Aku takkan melupakanmu."

Yamucha mengusap matanya. Goku beralih ke Kuririn.

"Kuririn…"

"Jangan katakan apa-apa, Goku! Aku tidak mau dengar!" Kuririn menutup telinganya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tapi percuma saja.

"Kuririn, kau sahabat terbaikku. Hampir seluruh hidupku kuhabiskan denganmu. Terima kasih… atas segalanya."

Tak urung, zat cair itu menetes dari mata Kuririn. Goku tersenyum, lalu menatap Pikkoro.

"Pikkoro, kau orang kuat. Aku selalu tahu kau berhati baik. Jagalah bumi dan latihlah Songohan. Hanya kau yang bisa."

Pikkoro hanya mengedikkan kepala, tidak berkata apapun.

"Bezita…"

Bezita menoleh. Garis dan mimik wajahnya tetap keras seperti biasa.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bertarung denganmu. Kau kuat sekali."

Bezita kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Kakarot, aku jauh lebih kuat darimu yang takluk dengan penyakit macam itu," ujarnya dingin seperti biasa.

"Ya, kau benar," kini Goku mengarahkan kepala ke kanan. "Burma…"

Burma berusaha keras memandang Goku, sebab pandangannya telah kabur oleh air mata.

"Apa pesanmu untukku, Goku? Aku pasti melakukannya!"

"Terima kasih… kau memang temanku yang baik," napas Goku semakin tersengal. "Walaupun kau punya banyak pekerjaan di laboratoriummu, kuharap… kau sering mengunjungi Chichi."

"Baiklah, aku janji," Burma mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Chichi…" Goku menatap istrinya.

"Goku, kau curang! Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan aku menjadi janda! Lagipula kau belum pernah bekerja selama perkawinan kita!" teriak Chichi histeris. Burma harus menahannya supaya ia tidak memukuli Goku.

"Maafkan aku… aku memang banyak bersalah kepadamu. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggu pelajaran Songohan lagi."

"Mana bisa kau mengganggu kalau kau sudah mati!"

Goku tersenyum sekilas, dan menatap orang terakhir.

"Songohan… kemarilah."

Gohan mendekati ayahnya seraya menggigit bibir, menahan tangis. Goku menepuk kepala putra tunggalnya itu.

"Kau anak baik, aku bangga padamu. Jagalah ibumu baik-baik, turuti perintahnya. Belajarlah yang benar," ketika mengatakan itu, Goku melirik Chichi. "Dan tetaplah berlatih bersama Pikkoro, sebab tidak ada jaminan Bumi sudah aman. Kau adalah calon ksatria masa depan."

Goku mengacak-acak rambut Gohan. Gohan sudah tak kuasa menahan air mata. Kini benda bening itu jatuh berderai.

"Jangan menangis, kau kan laki-laki."

Gohan menghiraukan. Kali ini dia ingin menangis.

"Ayah… Ayah benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kok, pasti," Goku tersenyum. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Gohan. "Nah, sekarang saatnya…"

Goku memejamkan mata, wajahnya damai.

Dan berikutnya, kardiograf telah menunjukkan garis lurus.

Tangis Chichi kembali meledak. Burma memeluknya erat. Gohan juga menangis sambil memegang kuat pinggiran ranjang. Pikkoro mendekatinya, menepuk bahunya. Lalu Gohan menangis di pelukan Pikkoro.

Ten Shin Han terlihat berduka. Chaoz, Yamucha dan Kuririn sudah tak malu mengalirkan air mata. Hanya Bezita saja yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Bumi telah kehilangan ksatria terbaiknya…

.

.

.

"Setelah itu, kami masih sedih selama hampir sebulan lebih sesudahnya," Ibu mengakhiri kisahnya. Kemudian ia berdiri, mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku.

"Oleh karena itu Trunks, kau harus kembali ke masa lalu secepatnya dan berikan obat itu!"

Aku tersenyum. Semangat Ibu selalu berhasil menulariku.

"Baik Bu!"

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di masa lalu. Aku telah bertemu Songoku-san—dia memang orang yang sangat kuat. Tapi dari cerita Ibu, aku memahami satu hal.

Bahwa manusia, sekuat apa pun, tetaplah manusia.

Yang tidak bisa menolak kodrat alam mengenai "kematian".

Songoku-san mungkin manusia terkuat di jagad raya, tapi dia kalah oleh sebuah pandemi. Penyakit jantung karena virus itu. Dan bahkan Dragon Ball pun tak bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang meninggal secara alami.

Jadi aku paham betul, betapa manusia tetaplah manusia. Tidak masalah ingin menjadi lebih kuat, namun keterbatasan manusia tetaplah harus selalu diingat.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Akhirnya selesai… bahagianya… setelah riset berjam-jam, baca ulang komik Dragon Ball, saya memutuskan mengambil scene ini sebagai yang saya ikut sertakan dalam challenge. Semoga Anda menikmatinya!

Referensi: Komik Dragon Ball 28 dan 33.


End file.
